And nothing but the truth
by moonswirl
Summary: Part two of my 'No Destiny' series - The day after...
1. the talk

And nothing but the truth  
By MoonSwirl  
  
  
Part two of my No Destiny series  
  
Part 1  
  
The day after Max and Liz, Michael and Maria, and Alex and Isabel were reunited as promised, Tess went to see Kyle. He'd said he needed to talk to her, so there she was.  
  
"You... wanted to talk to me?" she asked as she sat next to him.  
  
"Yes," he said, and she noticed he seemed nervous.  
  
"What's this about?" she asked.  
  
"Well... I'm still very confused about... you... and Max, Michael and Isabel..."  
  
"Oh." Now she knew what it was about. It wasn't what she'd hoped for, but it was better than not talking to him. "What do you want to know?" she asked him calmly. That only made him more nervous apparently. He got up and took some steps around the room.  
  
"Let's see... where did you come from?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How'd you get here?"  
  
"Come on, Kyle, even you know this one."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, not sure of what she meant.  
  
"You've lived in Roswell your whole life... you HAVE to know. You'd have to be living under a rock not to know."  
  
"You..." he started, letting what she said go around his mind, "You couldn't have been... that was over fifty years ago..."  
  
"Calm down, there, one step at a time," said Tess, enjoying herself a lot more than she should have been. "Now sit down and I'll tell you, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Kyle as he slowly did as she asked.  
  
"Alright, well... we crashed here in 1947, as you know. The thing is, we were in incubation pods..."  
  
"Oh..." said Kyle, starting to understand.  
  
"We came out of them in 1989, looking like six-year-olds. The thing is, Max, Michael and Isabel... woke up... before I did. They left the cave where we had been hidden for many years then... Max and Isabel were found by Mr. and Mrs. Evans, but Michael wasn't."  
  
"So that's why he's not living with them," said Kyle.  
  
"Exactly. Now as for me, I woke up after they'd left. And when I did, that's when I met Nasedo."  
  
"Who?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"He's our... protector, like a guardian. He's a shape shifter, so he can appear to be anyone... He's been posing as my father."  
  
"That guy's an alien, too?" Kyle asked, shocked.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Tess said, putting her hand over his mouth, "Do you want the whole city to hear you?" Both stood still once they became aware of just how close they were sitting, only a few inches separating them. Tess let go quickly and each of the two backed up a bit. "S... sorry," said Tess, feeling herself get red in the face.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Kyle, in a kind of small surprise. "So... what is it that you can all do exactly?"  
  
"Well... um... in basics I guess we could ALL do what each of us is currently able to, we're just not very good at it so we haven't really tried it," said Tess.  
  
"Alright... what can Max do?" asked Kyle. Tess gave a small laugh at how weird that question felt.  
  
"As you've probably figured out already, he can heal people. He healed you, and Liz..."  
  
"So THAT's what this was all about," said Kyle in amazement, "He saved her life."  
  
"Yes, and it's because of that, that Liz, Maria, Alex, and now you and your dad... got to know our secret."  
  
"So... what else can he do?"  
  
"As far as I know... he can manipulate molecular structure... we can all do that..." she said before Kyle interrupted her.  
  
"Manipulate what?" She smiled.  
  
"Let's say you have... a blue coffee cup. And you decide you'd prefer a red one..."  
  
"You can just turn the blue cup into a red cup?" he completed for her.  
  
"Exactly!" she said, happy that he'd understood.  
  
"Alright, I get it. So what else?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh... okay. What about Michael?" She continued telling him about their powers, using demonstrations when it came to her own powers. She was extremely relieved as she saw how well he was taking it all in.  
  
"All this time... you and your... protector... were looking for Max and the others. And they were here..." said Kyle.  
  
"Very close to our pod chamber," added Tess.  
  
"Wow. Must have been hard. I mean, you couldn't have been able to stay in one place very long, with all this searching."  
  
"It wasn't easy... but I managed," said Tess.  
  
She knew inside that she'd only told half the truth. She didn't tell him about all the nights she wished to every star in the sky for true friends, ones that she COULD show her home to. It had always been so frustrating to her when some friends wanted to come over to her place and she had to make-up excuses every time.  
  
But now she had all of them, and she didn't want to lose any of them... especially Kyle. She only wished she could find the courage to tell him how she felt. But she was too scared. How could she be scared? She still wondered that. She'd never had problems going up to guys before, so why now?  
  
All this wondering made her unable to hear the tiny voice deep inside her, the one that said the answer whenever she asked herself that question. "Maybe because he's special. Maybe he's not like the other guys and that scares you."  
  
She felt this sort of urge, ever since she arrived to talk to him, like she just wanted to reach over and touch him... and get closer... But then she had to remember that she couldn't do that... not for now at least.  
  
She thought of just blurting out, "Do you want to go out with me?" a few times, but always stopped herself before she did it. She didn't want to have to deal with rejection if it ever came. She couldn't take that from him. She imagined that if thinking about it made her feel the way she was at the moment, if it actually happened, it would make her feel ten times worse... no, thank you.  
  
Kyle was also lost in is thoughts at that moment. Why was he not freaked out about all this? There were aliens, real aliens, living in his town... and he was totally cool with it... It didn't hurt that one of them was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Somehow, having her sitting next to him, looking completely normal (except for the 'wow' feeling he had every time she walked into the room...), made the fear he COULD be feeling just evaporate into thin air. She had an effect of making him calm and relaxed inside and out, but make his heart beat so fast he thought it would explode...  
  
He was never sure what would happen next, and he sort of liked that... Things had been very 'interesting' to say the least since the whole incident with Liz happened. Of course, he hadn't known most of the time...  
  
And then Tess came along... he just had a feeling when he first saw her... things were about to change for all of them. And he'd been right, amazingly. He put his thoughts on hold when Tess spoke up.  
  
"Listen, I should go, I have to go talk to some other people."  
  
"O... Okay," he replied, feeling suddenly saddened.  
  
"But I'll... I'll talk to you later, okay?" she continued.  
  
"Yeah," he said. She hesitated for a few seconds, then finally stepped forward and hugged him. He was a bit shocked by the gesture but didn't pull back.  
  
"I was so scared... when you were lying there on the ground at the UFO Center... I'm so glad you're okay," she said, holding back a few tears. He smiled.  
  
"Thank you for worrying about me," he said. She smiled as well as they separated.  
  
"See you later," she said as she slowly left the room. He was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"I can't wait," he said to himself.  



	2. the plan

Part 2  
  
Tess walked along the street, right past the Crashdown. She turned to the side of the building and climbed up the ladder. Once she had reached the top and looked in front, she was greeted by Liz, Maria and Isabel. She figured Liz would be there, from the note that told her to come. But at the sight of Maria and Isabel, she became confused.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked as she climbed the rest and stepped onto the balcony.  
  
"Well we just wanted to talk to you," said Maria indicating for Tess to sit with them.  
  
"About what?" she asked as she sat between Maria and Isabel, across from Liz.  
  
"We're just a bit... confused, I guess," said Isabel, "All this time, you've been saying how we had a destiny and everything."  
  
"And then all of a sudden you're trying get us back with Max, Michael and Alex," said Liz, pointing to herself and the others as she mentioned the guys.  
  
"And you succeeded," continued Maria.  
  
"What we would like to understand is... why?" said Isabel. Tess thought for a moment, trying to find the right words.  
  
"I don't want... destiny. I never have," she finally said.  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense," said Maria.  
  
"Let me finish, please?" said Tess.  
  
"Sorry." She smiled and continued.  
  
"All my life... since I woke up... I've been told that I had 'a husband' and that I was supposed to be with him. And that just really frustrated me. I didn't say anything to Nasedo, I simply pretended I agreed with him. Even when we got here... But then..." She had to stop, a huge smile spreading across her face at the thought of Kyle...  
  
"What!" said the other girls, knowing from the look on her face that she must like someone... some guy... but who?  
  
"But then... I found a way... out of it..." she said with a shy grin.  
  
"What!" asked the other girls, getting more and more anxious.  
  
"A guy?" asked Maria. Tess grinned once more.  
  
"Who?" they asked at once.  
  
"Do we know him?" asked Liz.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does he know us?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Kyle! It's Kyle, isn't it?" asked Maria excitedly. Tess looked away. Liz, Maria and Isabel spoke all at once.  
  
"It makes perfect sense, now," said Liz.  
  
"Did you kiss him?" asked Maria.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Isabel. Tess smiled.  
  
"No, I haven't. And I haven't told you before for the very simple reason that I didn't know myself how I felt about him for sure until this morning when I spoke to him"  
  
"What did you talk about?" asked Liz.  
  
"Well, just stuff he wanted to know... about us," she explained, looking to Isabel, "That's about it. After that I had to leave to come here."  
  
"Well... are you gonna ask him out?" asked Maria with a smile. Tess blinked once or twice, looking unsure of what she would say.  
  
"I've tried... many times... I just sort of choke up every time I try to..." she explained slowly, looking down a bit.  
  
"Do you know if... if he likes you too?" asked Liz. Tess looked up quickly.  
  
"I... I'm not sure... I think so, but..." Maria looked at Tess and her eyes grew just a bit.  
  
"Tess, I have an idea... Do you trust me?"  
  
She seemed alarmed as she said, "Why do you want to know that?"  
  
"Just tell me, yes or no."  
  
"Yes, of course," she answered almost instantly.  
  
"Wait here," she told Tess, signaling for the other two to follow her. They climbed through the window, into Liz's room. They stood together as Maria whispered something to them. Liz and Isabel whispered also at one point.  
  
Tess had no idea what they were talking about, but as they kept on talking, they were getting more and more excited. She wasn't sure why so she just continued watching them. A few minutes later, they came back and returned to their seats.  
  
"You're probably confused right now, aren't you?" Maria asked.  
  
"Definitely," said Tess with a short smile.  
  
"Okay, so here's what we were talking about... or at least part of it..." said Liz, "You know that we're very grateful for what you've done for us, right?"  
  
"Right," said Tess.  
  
"Well... we would like to help you now," said Isabel with a smile.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying... again."  
  
"We're gonna help you with Kyle," said Maria.  
  
"What?" Tess blurted out in shock, "No, you can't! What if he..."  
  
"Breathe, okay?" said Liz with a smile. Tess obeyed.  
  
"You're probably scared of what might happen, but you have to take risks sometimes. It's not easy, I'm not saying that... but trust me, you'll hate yourself if you don't go for it," said Liz. This seemed to make her feel a bit better.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, that's a secret," said Maria, 'mysteriously'.  
  
"Come on!" pleaded Tess.  
  
"Nope," said Maria.  
  
"But if I know nothing... If I know SOMEthing, at least I can TRY prepare myself." They stood their ground.  
  
"You'll have to wait. We're not sure ourselves, and I think it will be better if it's a surprise..." said Isabel.  
  
"This better not involve anything that could result in my never being able to talk to him again..." said Tess.  
  
"If it all goes well, it will be quite the opposite, I assure you," said Isabel.  
  
"What's with the 'if'? You're not even sure it'll work!" She was interrupted with Maria's insurance that it WOULD work. Tess still had some doubts, but she put them aside quickly enough. There was a very short silence. "I should probably get home. There's a bit of a mess and Nasedo will be home in a few days. And with what we have to tell him, I think I should get started," said Tess.  
  
"Well, we have to discuss some stuff right now," started Liz, "But how about we come to help you out later on?"  
  
"That'd be great," said Tess with a smile. She said goodbye to her friends and climbed down the ladder. The walk home was filled with questions. What were those three up to? She was very grateful about what they wanted to do for Kyle and her, but she just hoped it WOULD work.  
  
No matter how hopeful they were, the possibility of failure still existed. Many scenarios ran through her mind, filled by disasters, one after the other... She knew the only reason she was imagining it that way was because she wanted nothing more than for it to succeed. So she imagined the worst-case scenario.  
  
She tried to think of something else, but it always came back to that. It was the reason she'd chosen to house instead of remaining with her friends... at least THAT would keep her busy enough to take her mind out of its paranoia.  
  
She always ended up on some urgent mission to keep herself occupied whenever she felt panic or anger... she had started doing it when she was very young, over frustration about Nasedo pushing her to practice her powers so much everyday, and all that talk about destiny had her looking even harder for an activity...  
  
She never had anyone to talk to in these moments. But she did now... She stopped walking. A few seconds later, she turned and broke into a small jog, back to her friends on the balcony.  



	3. the plan in action

Part 3  
  
"This is crazy. He's gonna realize something's up," said Michael, as he and Max and Alex waited for Kyle outside the school.  
  
"Well of course he will if you don't shut up," said Alex. They'd been given instructions by their girlfriends and had succeeded in 'phase one'. Kyle was on his way, thinking he was meeting the other guys to 'shoot some hoops'. Only he wasn't... but he didn't know that yet.  
  
"I'm telling you this won't work," said Michael.  
  
"You better hope it works if you want to stay with Maria," said Max. Michael didn't say a word.  
  
"Here he comes," said Alex at that moment.  
  
"Okay, here we go," said Max. Kyle walked up to them with a bag on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey. Let's go," said Max simply. The four set off down the halls, toward one of the two entrances to the gym.  
  
"You go ahead," said Michael, "We'll join you in a minute." Kyle was confused, but he let it go.  
  
"Alright." Michael closed the door with more force than he'd intended, making Kyle jump slightly. Even more so when he heard what sounded like a lock. "Guys? What's going on, here?" he asked.  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure you gave her the right time?" Maria asked, for the third time.  
  
"Yes," answered Isabel once more, her tone annoyed.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Maria asked.  
  
"I told her I needed her help with something at school."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"No... I told her what time to come," said Isabel, hoping Maria would stop her questioning.  
  
After a short silence, Maria said, slowly, "Okay, but how do we know she'll come?" Isabel snapped her head back to reply, when Liz spoke up.  
  
"Stop it, she's coming." They looked up and saw her drive into the parking lot. They got out of the Jeep and headed across the lot to go meet her. "Hi, Tess," said Liz.  
  
"Hi," she said with a smile, "So what are we doing here exactly?"  
  
"We'll tell you inside. Come on," said Isabel. The four girls walked into the school. Tess had no idea where they were going, so she just followed. They arrived in front of one of the gym entrances.  
  
"You go in, we just need to pick up some stuff," said Maria.  
  
"Alright." She walked in before Isabel closed the door. There was a click... a lock. "What's going on?" she asked, before realizing someone else had spoken when she had. Even before turning, she knew who it was and she felt her heart beat faster. "Kyle..."  
  
"Tess... what's going on?" he asked. Before she could say anything, Alex spoke up from outside.  
  
"What's going on is you two need to have a little chat."  
  
"And you're not leaving until you do," said Maria from the hall as well.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked to the door he'd come through.  
  
"That's your big plan?" Tess whispered through the door, a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"We're waiting," called Isabel, "And Tess, please don't use your powers to try to get out of here. You have to do this. Remember our talk from yesterday?"  
  
"What is she talking about?" asked Kyle. Tess took in a few deep breaths and finally started walking to Kyle.  
  
"Come on," she said, indicating the benches. He hesitated a few seconds, then finally obeyed.  
  
"Can you please tell me what's happening since you seem to know... some part of it..." Tess felt very nervous at that moment. She'd been waiting for this instant to come for so long... she hoped she wouldn't screw it up... This would possibly be the only chance she'd get.  
  
"It's... my fault," she started.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I told something to Liz, Maria and Isabel... they sort of decided they wanted to help."  
  
"Now I think I'm even more confused."  
  
"Okay... remember when I asked you to help me get Max and Liz, Michael and Maria, and Alex and Isabel back together?"  
  
"Yeah..." he said slowly.  
  
"Well, part of the reason I needed to do this was because I don't want to marry Max, like my... destiny... says. I don't even like him like that."  
  
"Oh... is there?" he started hesitantly.  
  
"Is there what?"  
  
"Someone you 'like like that'?" he asked slowly, his heart beating fast.  
  
"Yes," she said shortly, feeling her breath becoming hard to achieve.  
  
"Do... do I know him?" he asked nervously. She closed her eyes and forced a few deep breaths out. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. After a few seconds, she decided herself to speak the words that would possibly change her life forever.  
  
"You are him." There was silence once more, their eyes locked to each other.  
  
"I... I was hoping you'd say that..." he managed to say eventually.  
  
"Really?" she said as a few relief-filled tears ran down her face. He brought his hands up to her face to brush them away. An understanding seemed to come across both of them as he drew her closer and they kissed slowly.  
  
A few seconds later, they parted, their foreheads still together as they looked down smiling.  
  
"Tess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Question?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I asked you out, you'd say?"  
  
"Yes." They were silent for a few minutes. Their foreheads remained together, as did their hands. "What do we do now?" asked Tess, "I don't feel like having to convince them to let us out of here..."  
  
"Well... can you do that thing you told me about?"  
  
"The mind warp?"  
  
"Yeah... Does it work on them?"  
  
"I think so... but how am I supposed to walk away while I'm doing it?" He thought for a few seconds before getting up.  
  
"Hop on," he said, indicating his back.  
  
"What?" she asked with a short laugh.  
  
"You do your thing and I'll carry you out." She nodded and got up. He helped her 'climb on'. Both felt completely comfortable as he walked them up to the door Tess had come through. He looked to the side and saw she'd already started.  
  
As she'd told him, he waited a few seconds and heard the lock. He pushed the door opened and saw the girls standing there, their faces showing they didn't see them. He didn't wait and hurried out into the parking lot, up to her car.  
  
Once there he nudged her and seconds later, she opened her eyes. She smiled and he put her down. They kissed and she circled to the passenger seat, throwing Kyle the keys.  
  
"Where to?" he asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter," she said with a smile.  
  
"Whatever you say," he replied as they pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"I have an idea," said Tess.  
  
*  
  
At the gym  
  
The guys came up to the girls. "They've been in there for a while, maybe we should check on them," said Max. Isabel walked up to the door and pressed her ear to it.  
  
"Hey Tess... Kyle..." No response came. She was fiddling with the handle when she realized it wasn't locked anymore. "What the..." she said, looking to the others. The six of them walked in. The gym was empty... no Kyle... no Tess.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Liz. Just then, Maria's cell phone rang. They became silent as she took it out of her pocket.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello!" came a cheery voice.  
  
"Tess?"  
  
"That's me!" she said in the same tone, which had Kyle smiling at her side.  
  
"Where are you?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well... Kyle and I decided we wanted to leave, so... we did!"  
  
"Yes, and thanks again. Bye now!" came Kyle's voice before the call was disconnected. Maria looked at the phone, puzzled.  
  
"What'd she say?" asked Isabel.  
  
"She said thanks..." said Maria with a grin.  



	4. telling

Part 4  
  
The next morning, Kyle and Tess seemed impossible to find. The others tried to find them, but they had no classes together that morning, so when lunch time came, they hadn't yet run into them. They sat together to eat.  
  
"None of you has seen them?" asked Maria. They shook their heads.  
  
"Maybe they'll come by to eat," said Isabel.  
  
"Hello, people," came a voice from behind her. All looked up to find Kyle and Tess walking up to them. He had his arm around her shoulders, and both looked happier than they'd seen them in a very long time.  
  
"Finally," said Liz, "We've been looking for you guys all morning."  
  
"Yeah, after 'The Great Escape At West Roswell High', we've been kind of... anxious to see," said Alex, followed by a burst of laughter from the group.  
  
"You hungry?" Kyle asked Tess.  
  
"Starved," she answered.  
  
"How about I go get us something to eat?"  
  
"Alright," she said. She told him what she wanted. He kissed her and left. She blushed slightly and looked down with a grin as she sat with the others.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Maria with a wide smile, "This is... different... Looks like our plan worked." She held out her hands and Liz and Isabel slapped them.  
  
"So come on," said Isabel with her own smile, "Tell us."  
  
"Nope," she said, her face unchanged.  
  
"Please! We KNOW something happened, you can't exactly hide that from us..."  
  
"Well... I don't want to go into details... those are ours only. But there IS a date this weekend." She stopped.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling there's more to this?" asked Michael.  
  
"Nasedo called," Tess said, "He'll be back on Saturday afternoon. The date is Saturday night. So we're gonna have to move into the final... phase... of our little operation. I've explained to Kyle already."  
  
"What?" asked Max.  
  
"On Saturday, all of us will wait for Nasedo's arrival. And then... we tell him."  
  
"You mean, tell him about..." started Isabel.  
  
"Exactly," said Tess, knowing they'd understood. "We have to stand our ground, don't show fear... We can't let him force us to be with a person if our hearts are with another, we can't allow it, not after the past few days..." They nodded in agreement and started to eat, soon, joined by Kyle with his and Tess' lunch.  
  
*  
  
Saturday, Harding home  
  
Tess had been up and dressed since dawn. She ran around the house, making sure it looked neat and spotless. At about one, they began to arrive. First came Kyle, then Maria, Liz, Alex, Max, Isabel, and finally Michael.  
  
They sat in silence for some time, already 'paired up' by couple. After a few minutes, Tess spoke up. "Anyone thirsty?" As if they'd just woken up, they all spoke at once. Once she'd managed to separate their 'orders', she headed for the kitchen.  
  
She opened a cupboard and took out eight small glasses. She walked to the refrigerator, opened the door, and picked up two bottles. When she closed the door, she was startled to find someone at the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
"Kyle... you scared me..." she said, standing in place.  
  
"You don't have to worry, Tess," he said slowly, "Everything will be fine, you'll see."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" she asked, speaking louder than she'd intended, "You don't know Nasedo... He's not a regular person. He's not even a person... I keep telling myself everything will work out, but... What if it doesn't?" She took the few steps to Kyle and took his hand. "I couldn't bear to lose this... lose you." He smiled.  
  
"You won't... I promise," he said, squeezing her hand. She smiled as well.  
  
*  
  
In the living room  
  
The others had loosened up and were now in conversation. Alex and Isabel remained in their places and talked, while the others had switched so that Liz and Maria, and Max and Michael could talk.  
  
"How long have you known this guy exactly?" asked Alex.  
  
"As long as you have, remember?" said Isabel.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Relax, okay? It'll be fine." She could see why he was so nervous. Deep down, so was she. The last few days had been very eventful, to say the least, for both of them. They'd been back together for a week and they were still in the process of 'resettling' into the relationship.  
  
They hadn't been apart for that long, but it had taken its toll already. They saw it in the others, too... Max and Liz, Michael and Maria... It was easy to see but no one ever said it aloud. Max and Liz had been hit the hardest. And just to think that if Tess had been able to speak up earlier, they wouldn't have gone through it at all...  
  
And Michael and Maria had to deal with all that happened with the 'baby scare' and Pierce's death... But they could see Michael was trying to fix what he'd done. And Maria couldn't have been happier.  
  
*  
  
"So how's it going with you and Liz?" Michael asked Max.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"I don't really... Maria just wants to hear your side of it or something, I don't know..."  
  
"Well... it's going great, I guess... We're not quite the way we used to be but... we're certainly moving in that direction."  
  
"Alright, all I needed to know."  
  
"Okay... what about you and Maria?" Max asked. Michael was silent for a few seconds. He didn't really like talking about his relationship... Eventually, the words came out.  
  
"I think she's trusting me again..." Max could hear the joy and relief in his voice. To the casual observer, there would have been nothing. But he'd known Michael long enough to understand him.  
  
"That's good," he said simply. Max really hoped that things would start to look up for Michael. He'd been through so much... through too much... He deserved the happiness he had now. Max would make sure that not even Nasedo could take it away from him.  
  
*  
  
"What if he blows us up?"  
  
"Maria, he's not gonna blow us up," said Liz.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Calm down, okay?" Maria was having so many panic attacks lately, it was starting to drive them nuts.  
  
"I mean, it's not impossible. He comes home to find his alien 'charges' refusing their destinies and the people who stand in the way of it are right there? Come on!"  
  
"You know, you're right. He probably WILL blow us up. He'll blow us up and then eat us with Tabasco Sauce... He's NOT going to hurt us, okay? If he even tries, you know Max and the others won't let him. Stop overreacting." Maria was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Right... you're totally right," she said shakily.  
  
"Of course I am," said Liz with a smile. Maria did as well.  
  
"Okay, but Liz?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm still keeping my doubts. And if you're wrong, I'll kick your butt." The two girls laughed, but stopped abruptly when they heard the sound of what had to be the front door opening and closing. They shuffled to their feet, returning to their girlfriend or boyfriend.  
  
They didn't even take their eyes away from the entrance Nasedo would come through. They heard footsteps from behind and they knew Kyle and Tess had joined them. None made a sound, all that was heard was their breaths. Time felt annoyingly slow... They just wanted to get this over with already...  
  
"Tess?" came his voice from outside the room. There was no specific tone to it, just like it always did. They could hear his footsteps in the hall.  
  
When Nasedo finally walked into the living room, he stood before eight extremely stern faces. He looked around the room, puzzled.  
  
"What's going on here?" Tess stepped forward and spoke.  
  
"Nasedo, sit down, please? We all have something very important to tell you."  
  
  
End of part two of the No Destiny Series  



End file.
